


Get Over It

by xRabbitx



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi gets over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Over It

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2009 and then proceeded to forget everything about it until now.

Shuichi has gotten over it. Sort of. He doesn't think about it during his day, or when he is at work, or even when he is walking down a dark street at night. He has dealt with it the only way he can: just not think about it, just not let it bother him. And it has worked. Mostly, anyway. Sometimes the dreams come. They always come several nights in a row and leave him tossing and turning in the dark until he finally wakes up, shaking and covered in sweat.

Yuki is always there for him. Yuki is always there to tug him close, kiss his forehead and hold him until he falls asleep again. Yuki never says anything, not even the next morning, and even though Shuichi knows that Yuki knows what he dreams about, they never talk about it. Yuki knows that Shuichi rather wants pretend it hasn't happened at all.

Shuichi never knows what sets off the dreams. He can watch TV and have the commercial for ASK's new album and that face stare squarely out at him from the screen, and still go to bed and sleep like a baby. It's irrational, and that's what scares Shuichi about them. They sneak up on him and grab him when he least expects it. It's unnerving, and Shuichi is afraid of sleeping, afraid that tonight the dreams will reappear-- a naked and flickering light bulb hanging from a ceiling, cold hard cement floor and rough hands and rough voices around him.

One doctor wants him to take pills, another wants him to see a psychiatrist, but Shuichi doesn't want to do any of those things. He just wants to forget about the whole thing and live his life in peace.

He can tell that Yuki is worried even though Yuki would probably never admit to it, at least not to him. And when Yuki is worried, he is more short-tempered than usual, and they fight a lot more than they usually do. Shuichi is beginning to wonder if it's all falling apart, if he is falling apart-- if he and Yuki are falling apart.

Shuichi is almost relieved when the dreams finally come again. The wait is over, and he curls up in Yuki's warm arms and cries like so many times before. Yuki strokes his hair and kisses him like so many times before. But then Yuki does something he has never done before. He talks.

“You're pathetic.”

Shuichi sniffles and looks up at his lover's face through the dark. Yuki's face is soft and beautiful, and Shuichi reaches up to touch it.

“You're letting it get to you. You're letting it control you.”

“I don't--” Shuichi tries, but Yuki cuts him off with a huff.

“Don't feed me any self pitying bullshit, Shuichi. You're better than that, and if you haven't realized that yet, it's about fucking time you do.”

“But--”

“No buts. Deal with it and move on. Now.”

Shuichi swallows, then nods and closes his eyes. He deals with it. He moves on, right there in Yuki's arms where he can feel Yuki's heart beat, smell Yuki's warm skin, taste Yuki on his lips...

He deals with it and moves on, just like that. Some people might say it's impossible to get over something like that in a matter of seconds, but Shuichi knows better. Nothing is impossible when he has Yuki's arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this.


End file.
